


Sensual Pleasures

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn was drowning in velvet, swamped by sensation.
Relationships: Boromir/Aragorn





	Sensual Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another for the "Velvet" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This one covers all the bases, folks, and for those of you who suggested more, it's all your fault. *grin* I take no responsibility for what will happen when reading this. *huge evil grin*

Boromir's velvet tunic lay crumpled under Aragorn's back, the nap rough-smooth against his hypersensitive skin. Boromir's cloak covered them both, heavy wool and more velvet brushing against him with every movement.

Boromir's body, with its rough nap of hair covering silk-smooth skin, lay over him, consuming him. Aragorn was drowning in velvet, swamped by sensation. He fought to distinguish each texture, each piece of the whole, committing them to memory, for fear this would never happen again.

But as Boromir's mouth, his hot, sweet, velvet mouth, closed over his erection and took him deep inside, he drowned, willingly.


End file.
